Sensitivity
by Cariel
Summary: Dormé has been both blessed and cursed with the gift of an eternal bond with Anakin Skywalker. Though no one understands what is wrong with her, time reveals that what she shares with the Jedi's Chosen One is about to change the course of history forever
1. Pain

_Sensitivity_

a Dormékin short story, written for BetaReject

No one could really understand it. Dormé wasn't able to explain it herself. Many people thought she was either possessed or insane. Clinically, there was never anything wrong with her. Whenever the medical droids examined her, they could only find conditions caused by her own anxiety or fears, but nothing related to what she attempted so many times to explain.

While she posed as Amidala in the senate, Dormé remained the picture of calm clarity. Even when she felt _attacks_ on her skin, feeling as though she had been bruised by an unseen force, she was able to keep it under control. Saché, her mentor, was able to see the slight change in her demeanour and knew something was wrong, but she didn't say a word. However, the rest of the handmaidens soon learnt of her oddity when she awoke screaming one night.

The pain in Dormé's arm was fierce, going from her hand and shooting straight up her arm. When she explained it to the medics, she said, 'It feels like I stuck it in the oven overnight.' But during the testing, the poking and prodding revealed that, temporarily, she lost feeling in her right arm from the elbow down.

Eventually the pain and loss of feeling in her right arm dissolved away as though it had never happened. If Dormé was honest with herself, she would have realised this was not the worst of the _fake_ injuries she suffered. Many times as a child, her swelled fingers would feel blisters of hours' work that she hadn't done in the factories, the thirst and intense heat blistering her skin that wasn't possible for her to suffer in the milder, wetter climate of Naboo.

The other handmaidens were suspicious of what happened. Some believed that she was merely seeking attention, while others suspected that she was part of a secret medical experiment gone wrong. After all, they said, Dormé was from Uriash. Dormé tried not to let their caginess around her bother her, but inevitably, it caused her to withdraw from them for fear of further judgement.

It was around this time that their mistress requested their presence back on Naboo at the Naberrie family lakehouse. Dormé originally wasn't supposed to go because she was maintaining the senator's presence in the senate, but Padmé requested that all of her handmaidens return to Naboo. It sounded urgent.

None of them expected to find that Padmé wasn't there when they first arrived. Sabé got the message that she was on her way, which led to further questions that wouldn't be answered until Padmé arrived, along with her Jedi protector. Sabé was also the first to begin figuring out what was going on with the younger handmaiden.

Padmé was the first of the incoming party to arrive, but instead of her Jedi Protector, clone troopers from the army that she tried in vain to prevent from being created and Master Kenobi accompanied her. She didn't look pleased.

'Anakin—my Jedi Protector—asked me to marry him,' Padmé confessed to her handmaidens. The shocked look on their faces said enough. 'Obviously we can't be married because he's a Jedi, but he says he loves me and is quite insistent about being together. Well…'

Sabé and Saché exchanged concerned looks.

'I agreed to date him and see how things go,' she said with a shrug. 'It's nice to have a distraction and he did save my life after all.' It was something the handmaidens were privy to solely because of their duty to protect their mistress. It would never be public knowledge.

Once Anakin arrived, it was clear to all present that he had a new accessory, or rather that he had gained an artificial hand. The moment Sabé noticed it, she immediately thought of Dormé's _injuries_, but it was clear that Master Kenobi was also injured and in need of aid, even if he didn't admit it. She immediately went to the Jedi Master's side.

Though the action was immediate and unintentional, Dormé clutched her arm when she saw Anakin's replaced one. She didn't understand the true meaning behind it. Instead, Dormé started a friendship with the Padawan Jedi and it wasn't long before the pair was inseparable.

Unfortunately, in spite of their friendship and unexplainable connection, they were both very naïve when it came to matters of the heart. Anakin never understood why Dormé never committed to a relationship or why it bothered him so much. Dormé never understood why he believed Padmé was an incorruptible, perfect woman, or why this bothered her so much. In spite of these minor misunderstandings, they got on well together and whenever Anakin was home from the war, Dormé cancelled any prior plans so that she could spend time with her friend.

In time, Anakin tired of sneaking around with his girlfriend and Padmé tired of Anakin's immaturity. In the back of her head, Padmé realised that she dealt with it so long because she had felt bad about the death of his mother. Thankfully, they mutually decided that it was time to move on and Padmé was surprised at how well Anakin took it. She had been afraid of hurting his feelings because she was also keenly aware of his temper. However, the senator was not one to be trifled with and refused to put up with or give in to his angry tirades. The war changed them both and in the end, it was best that they parted ways.

Even if he didn't admit it to anyone else, Anakin was upset by the end of their secret affair. He complained about Padmé on more than one occasion, but he also expressed his strong feelings for her. All of this came to Dormé first hand. Though she hadn't been in a proper relationship, she did what she could which was primarily to listen to Anakin as he had no one else to talk to. She also baked him cookies and tea cakes and played—or rather attempted quite badly to play—games with him. Even with his tips, tricks, and secret access codes, she still continued to fail miserably at the art of hologames.

They celebrated each other's accomplishments, such as Dormé attaining a permanent spot in the Naboo court, one that would outlast her duties as Padmé's handmaiden should the time come for a transfer. They also celebrated Anakin's Knighting Ceremony though it ended up being a few months after the fact due to his mission from the Council interfering with any downtime.

Though Dormé began feeling closer to her friend and wishing they didn't ever have to part, she still didn't understand the complexity of her feelings. If the thought crossed her mind, she shut it away because she believed Anakin wouldn't think of her in that way. In all honesty, Dormé didn't believe she was good enough for a Jedi. Anakin was too good, kind, and heroic to be hers. She was content being his friend.

Similarly, Anakin tried his best not to think about kissing his best friend and doing other things that couples do together. It seemed nowadays that when he tried not to think about her in that way, the feelings almost reached a breaking point. He knew what happened the last time he expressed his feelings and how awful things ended up with Padmé that he didn't want to risk it again, especially if it would mean ruining his friendship with Dormé because he valued that above all else. But Anakin also didn't think she would be interested in him in that way anyway because she was still throwing herself at other men. That made him more furious than anything else.

* * *

Three years into the war, on the blood-soaked ground of Rendili, Anakin found a short space of time in which he could view his messages. There were the usual messages from the Council or it representatives, one from the chancellor, and one from Dormé. He felt bad for not having been able to reply to the last few messages she sent him. Even though he knew his friend would understand, he didn't like the fact that he couldn't get a solid connection to reply with on the battlefield. He also knew it was a security risk he shouldn't take.

Now that he was back to his ship, he was able to send a brief message, letting Dormé know he was on his way back to Coruscant. Unfortunately, he was not the only one listening in on the message.

Asajj Ventress lurked in the shadows, knowing it was her mission to engage Skywalker in battle. While she preferred squaring off with his former master, the admirable Master Kenobi, Skywalker would have to do. In the meantime, she knew what plot she would use to first. The boy made it incredibly easy.

Upon his return to Coruscant, Ventress knew the boy wouldn't stick around the Jedi Temple for long. Patiently, she waited and then shadowed him as he went to the seedier districts. She felt it was ironic that the Chosen One would feel more at ease out of the watchful eyes of the Council. 'Looking for your plaything, Jedi? Do your masters know about your dalliances with a handmaiden? She's not even that pretty—'

But just after the words fell from her lips, the newly knighted Jedi's lightsaber met with her own. Gnashing his teeth, Anakin snarled as their lightsabers hissed at each contact. There were not enough curse words in the galaxy to spit back at the witch who called herself a Sith.

Ventress struck Anakin over his brow. 'I just wanted you to know I could take your head off any moment I wanted to,' she jeered.

Anakin's rage and talent with a blade were no match for the dark apprentice, but just when Ventress thought she might lose, an opportunity presented itself. She smiled malevolently before making her move.

* * *

One afternoon, while her mistress was at a senate meeting, Dormé wandered in the local shops. She had the say to herself and she was eager to spend part of her wages on a gift for her mentor whose birthday was coming up. She also enjoyed the smell of freshly baked goods and the banter the customers engaged in. It was always so full of life here, moreso than the stale and stoic meetings of the senate.

She spotted an ornate pair of earrings and necklace that she snickered to picture Saché wearing, knowing her mentor wouldn't be caught dead in them. Though Saché might not ever wear something so gaudy, Dormé felt the item next to it was more befitting her mentor. This combination was a deep emerald colour without the sharper contrast of red in the other. 'I'll take this,' she said to the shop keeper.

'A very good choice, milady—'

She paid for her purchase and moved onward to the markets to find some fresh produce. She had a small amount of handpicked food in her basket when, suddenly, Dormé grabbed her head as a sharp, searing pain coursed through her brow. She screamed and dropped the items she was carrying. She didn't notice the thief taking off with the gift for her mentor.

Placing her hand over her eye, it felt hot to her. She didn't need to look in the mirror to see that she was not physically injured. _Anakin_? she thought to herself. 'Something's happened—' she continued aloud, but no one took her seriously or helped her gather her things.

'You still have to pay for that,' one of the harvest proprietors gruffly reminded her.

Dormé stumbled back to the stall and fumbled around for her credits. 'I'm sorry—' she apologised. It appeared someone had taken off with her handbag as well.

* * *

Unfortunately for the aspiring Sith Mistress, Ventress's moment of revelation, sensing a girl approaching and believing it to be Anakin's toy, the Jedi took the split second to gain the advantage. At this point, Anakin was drowning in the dark side and unaware of his surroundings.

Upon spotting Anakin and seeing that he was engaged in a vicious lightsaber duel, Dormé slowed down. Though she was afraid of the strange woman with the tattoos and sharp features, she was also afraid for Anakin. He seemed to be doing quite well, but Dormé was not ignorant of the pain she felt earlier. She could see the blood, now dried from the searing heat of the lightsabers. She resisted the urge to call out to him, not wanting to distract him from battle, but her presence did not go ignored.

While Skywalker was lost to the call of the dark side, Ventress keenly leapt at the chance to secure the girl. In a flash, she used her wiles of distraction, disappearing momentarily as though a heavy fog appeared in an instant and then dissipated. With a strong grip around Dormé's arms and duel crimson blades aimed at her throat and side, Ventress cooed, 'Skywalker… Now is your chance to watch the one you love die by my hands. I will enjoy this…'

'Leave her alone!' he shouted. 'I'm the one you want—leave her out of this!'

Wide-eyed, Dormé struggled against her captor, the lightsaber's heat searing the skin on her neck. 'Anakin—' she said in warning as Ventress backed her up toward the edge of the skyscraper as though readying to toss her off.

Then Skywalker leapt at Ventress, who sliced through Dormé's shoulder and side before parrying Skywalker's attack. 'Hit a nerve?' she taunted, though stumbled slightly as she regained her balance before jumping into the air and flying backward.

Skywalker bounded after her, not about to let her get away.

Dormé watched until they were out of sight. The pain in what was left of her shoulder caused her to struggle against passing out. Against her injuries, she fumbled for her comlink which was safely stowed in the folds of her gown. At least the thief hadn't taken off with that as well. 'Help—Saché—Please…'

Their duel continued until Ventress was disarmed. Skywalker had the option of arresting her, but with the dark side coursing through his veins, he would show her no mercy. Half a block was nearly ruins from their intense battle. Anakin used the Force to rip down power cords and strangled Ventress with them as their currents ran through her.

Asajj Ventress didn't dare to scream out in pain. Instead, she hissed curses at him. 'Do it; give in to your hatred! Don't deny what you are—what you truly are—'

He let her fall off the ledge, still wrapped in the cords. He could feel her life force growing dimmer as she fell. Content with this, he returned to Dormé's side.

'Is she—' Dormé struggled to speak.

'You're safe now,' Anakin said, bending down to lift her up into his arms. 'I killed her.'

'I'm sorry,' Dormé replied as she struggled not to show her pain. She still didn't understand who the woman was and why she was in a duel with Anakin.

'Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong.'

'Because I got in the way. I just—you were hurt. I felt it,' she tried to explain. 'The wound on your brow…I felt it when she hurt you. Who was she anyway?'

Anakin furrowed his brow, not wanting to discuss it. He was more concerned about making sure she would be treated for her wounds. Dormé was the one truly injured; he only had a small cut on his brow.

* * *

A.N: Coming up -

_'What the frak is that?' Saché asked._

_'Oh dear,' Sabé gasped as her eyes fell on the holo._

_'It's the holodrama about the Jedi in their fight to preserve peace,' Dormé explained. 'I know it's _araru_, but I can't stop watching it…'_

_ 'If that's supposed to be Master Kenobi—'_


	2. Confusion

Once they reached the medical facility, a medical droid performed scans while the doctor and others reviewed the data.

'It looks like lightsaber wounds,' one of the assistants remarked to the doctor. 'Who could have done such a thing? A Jedi?'

'It was a Sith and I took care of it,' Anakin replied curtly. 'Will you just heal her already?'

'We are doing everything we can, but the wounds are deep and she has internal bleeding.'

'How is that possible? A lightsaber wound cauterizes wounds—' Anakin knew they had to be joking. While he was experienced on the battlefield, he was more familiar with blaster wounds than those inflicted by a lightsaber.

The doctor went on to explain the technical details about the deep wound in her side and the bruising and bleeding of internal organs indirectly caused by the lightsaber—or rather the lightsaber's hilt. 'The bleeding has spread to a degree that I can tell she received these injuries hours ago,' he informed Skywalker. 'That's why it's important that she be in surgery now.' He refrained from answering anymore questions as they went straight to the sterile operating room.

Stunned by the news, Anakin couldn't believe that his duel with Ventress had lasted that long. Hours? It couldn't be, could it? But the doctor and his staff certainly knew more about it than he did. Now he felt exhaustion come over him from his extensive use of the dark side. Now that it was waning and he spent his last surge of adrenaline to get Dormé here, he realised that the doctor had to be right. He caused this and it was uncertain if the damage would be permanent. He had been too caught up in his need for vengeance instead of merely eradicating a threat and helping his friend. He had wanted Ventress to suffer for everything she had done and what she had planned on doing. Now Dormé could die because of his lack in judgement.

He slammed his fist on the railing overlooking the operating room. He took one last look at his friend before departing. She would be safer if she was far away from him. If staying away from the woman he loved meant that she could live a normal a life and be safe, it was a sacrifice worth making, wasn't it?

* * *

Bored out of her mind and struggling against the pain in her side, Dormé lay in the hospital bed. There wasn't anything to do but to wait between meals and have a few naps during the day. She was beginning to think she would lose her mind before she would be able to leave.

Thankfully, Saché, Sabé and some of the other handmaidens came to pay her a visit. None of them asked about the circumstances surrounding her hospital stay, which was a bit confusing to Dormé; however, since they didn't ask, she didn't talk about it either.

Saché sneaked in a holovid player so Dormé would at least have something to do, even though the doctor wanted her to rest up. 'What better way to relax than to watch vids anyway, right?' she said as cheerfully as she could, resting a hand on her sister's uninjured shoulder.

Dormé smiled back at her as she expressed her gratitude.

'I tried to sneak in some sweets, but the assistant over there caught me,' she added, pointing to the miserable looking Selonian.

After Sabé and the others left, Dormé told Saché everything that happened. 'What I saw of their battle was frightening, but Anakin held his own… I can't remember anything else. Saché, have you seen Anakin? It's been three days and I haven't heard from him at all. Did he have to go back to the frontlines?'

Saché shook her head. 'He was in the senate this morning, along with another Jedi—Master Windu I think.'

'If you see him, could you tell him I want to see him?' Dormé requested.

'If I see him, I'll pass it on. Take care of yourself, all right?'

Though she had been pleased to see Saché, whom she felt was almost like an older sister to her, she could tell that there was something else going on that Saché wouldn't tell her. But soon her thoughts were distracted by holovids and her worries melted away.

The next afternoon when Saché and Sabé visited, they were surprised to see Dormé engrossed in a holodrama. 'What the frak is that?' Saché asked, peering at the projection.

'Oh dear,' Sabé gasped as her eyes fell on the holo.

'It's the holodrama about the Jedi in their fight to preserve peace,' Dormé explained. 'I know it's _araru_, but I can't stop watching it…'

'If that's supposed to be Master Kenobi—' Sabé began as she shied away from it, shaking her head in disbelief. 'I can't believe the Jedi haven't stepped in to stop this.'

'It's all in good fun, I'm sure,' Dormé said as she continued to watch it. 'And Commander Stardancer is just so dreamy!'

Saché put on a face like she would be sick. 'You've got to be kidding me…'

'But they're not representing the Jedi accurately…' Sabé tried to continue. 'Dormé, Master Kenobi would never leave the order or have a high profile affair or—' She put her head in her hands for a moment. 'If Obi-W—Master Kenobi saw this—oh dear…'

'It's just a show!' Dormé replied, rolling her eyes.

'It's just propaganda the way they're portraying this war—like there aren't innocents on both sides, that people aren't dying!' Saché put in.

Both Dormé and Sabé turned their attention to Saché at this.

Saché's true feelings about the war were starting to shine through and she caught herself before she said too much on the matter. 'I'm glad you're feeling better,' Saché said instead, refocusing her attention on what brought them there in the first place.

'I've brought some tea. I know you're not a big fan of tea,' Sabé added, 'but this should help speed up your healing and also help you sleep.'

'Thank you,' Dormé replied. 'I would have long since gone mad in here if you hadn't come to visit. 'They said I'll be able to go home in a few days, but I won't be able to be on active duty for another week or so after that. I don't know what I'll do with my time.'

'You can try some new recipes,' Sabé suggested. 'I did find a few that you might be interested in. Also, out of her own wages, Padmé replaced the credits you lost when you were robbed.'

'Oh _araru_ she didn't have to do that,' Dormé said, blushing. 'I got sidetracked—I'll pay her back.'

'She'd feel bad about the gift if you did that,' Saché assured her. 'Just tell her thanks when you get a chance. Send her a message.'

'I will. Thank you both.'

* * *

After their visit with Dormé, Saché sought out Skywalker. She wasn't surprised when he didn't respond to her comm. straightaway. In fact, his attitude only added to her annoyance. She overheard Master Windu talking to Skywalker about something that sounded important. The moment Master Windu got on the transport, Saché cornered Skywalker.

'Why are you following me,' Anakin asked in annoyance. 'I sensed your presence ever since we left the auditorium. What do you want?'

'I want to know why you've left Dormé out of the loop for the past week. She's been asking about you and all I can tell her is that you've been in the senate building in Senator Organa's box. Why are you avoiding her?'

'I'm not avoiding her,' Anakin lied. 'I've just been busy.'

'Too busy to see how she's doing?' Saché demanded. 'Look, Skywalker, I don't like you any more than you like me, but I've got a sister who's been laid up in hospital asking about you constantly and thinking something's wrong. She wouldn't say it to my face, but I know the scars bother her. She thinks you wouldn't want to see her because she's not the same as she was before as if there's something wrong with her.'

Facing the stunned Jedi, the short woman poked him square in the chest as she continued, 'I don't want to see her upset and I don't want her thinking that she's not good enough for you. So get over there and make it right, Skywalker.'

Saché knew her message got through to the wide-eyes Jedi so she just glared at him another time before walking past him.

Anakin didn't have a chance to get a word in before the fiery handmaiden strode away. He swallowed hard as he considered being pounded into a pulp by Saché Maberrie because he knew he wouldn't hit a woman, unless it was Ventress. Scuffing his boots on the pavement, he also considered his varying degrees of guilt which only increased with time. Anakin had most strongly felt guilty about what happened to Dormé and the fact he hadn't taken her to hospital soon enough after Ventress's attack. But now all of that remorse was outweighed by the possibility that Dormé thought she wasn't worthy of his attention because of her injuries.

* * *

'Commander Skywalker, we didn't think you would be back,' the Selonian medical assistant remarked when the Jedi arrived.

Anakin didn't need Force sensitivity to hear the displeasure in the assistance's voice. He ducked inside and found Dormé watching some holos. 'I heard you'd be able to leave in the morning. I'm sorry I didn't come by before—'

Dormé shut off the holo when he arrived and scooted up so that she could face him properly from her seat in bed. She tried to brush her hair with her hands to cover up the scarring on one side of her face and look more presentable. 'I figured you were busy—that you had to go back to the frontlines or something, but Saché said you were still here…'

Anakin pulled up a chair to sit next to her bed. Shamefaced, he admitted, 'I didn't think you'd want to see me after everything… I didn't—It's my fault that your injuries were so severe because I didn't come to your aid in time, because I let my anger control me. I shouldn't. I should be better—I shouldn't have lost control.' He clutched his fist in annoyance with himself.

Dormé knew that regardless of how well she was recovering, that it wouldn't make him feel better about it. 'I'm not sure what happened, but it's over now.'

They were such simple words, but even so, they held great weight for Anakin. He looked over at her and met her eyes. It was then he noticed that her long brown hair was blocking a good portion of her face. He had forgotten about the scars that Saché mentioned and moved to tuck her hair behind her ear so he could see more of her face.

Dormé immediately reached up to stop his hand and met his eyes in fear. She remembered seeing her new face in the mirror for the first time. She knew she would lose her job. Padmé's monetary compensation only added to this fear. However, now this fear was immediate: the fear of her best friend rejecting her.

Her grip only relaxed when his expression softened. She let him draw her hair away from her cheek, though her eyes fell to the bed. She didn't see him lean closer to her, but she felt his lips on her skin. Her heart beat faster and then when he pulled back, she saw his impish smile that said everything.

Her hand dared to reach up and outline his new scar over his eye and on his cheek. While his scar wasn't as severe as hers, it was just as permanent. Softly, she admitted to her heart's worst fears, 'I thought you didn't want to see me again.'

'Never, Dormé! You're my best friend!' he swore. Though he wanted to embrace her, he knew she was still healing. Blushing at the thought, he admitted, 'Can I give you a hug? I'll be careful.'

When the assistant returned to check on his patient, the pair of them were curled up together, albeit carefully, in the same bed, laughing at a holovid. Later that evening, long after visiting hours were over, Anakin sneaked back in and fell asleep next to her.

The next morning, she had clearance to return to her apartment in the handmaidens' area on Senator Amidala's floor in the Senatorial District. Even though Anakin was due for a meeting in the Temple, he assured Dormé it would be all right if he was a little late and helped make sure she was settled in at home before he left.

During the day, Dormé tried some of the recipes Sabé suggested to her, while skilfully adding her own flavour to the dishes. Both Moteé and Ellé stopped by during their breaks, but Captain Typho stole a few _taster_ bites on his rounds. But when Saché came around, Saché brought up Anakin, wondering if he had the nerve to see her.

Dormé admitted that he had, but also that she felt confused about their relationship. The truth of the matter was that she didn't know what she was feeling. She was not well-versed in romance or proper relationships. The only thing she knew about it was what she read in holonovels and what she saw in holovids. 'Do you think that he might—I know that Sith monster said he did, but I didn't believe her.'

'Dormé, if you really have to ask me, then yes, I think he loves you though he has a rotten way of proving it,' she remarked straightforwardly. 'I don't know how you put up with him to be honest.'

With this idea planted in her head, Dormé wondered how she would tell him that she felt the same way. Certainly, her famous dessert would help!

* * *

A/N: Coming up - Rumours spread like wildfire and Dormé gets a new job under Supreme Chancellor Palpatine...


	3. Betrayal

By the time Anakin was able to return to the senator's apartment, it was nearly dark out. He hoped she would still be awake.

At the sound of the door chime, Dormé leapt up and raced over. She then realised that she had baking remnants all over her gown. She failed to realise that it was also all over her face as she scurried to wipe her gown off with a towel before answering the door.

'I know it's late—I'm sorry—but I brought dinner if you want any—and—what's with the powder? You're not on duty tonight, are you?'

Dormé accepted half of the foodstuff he brought with him and set it on the table before whirling about at his comment. Eyes wide, she touched her cheek to find baking powder. 'I was baking—and the Conundrum is chilling…'

Anakin whooped for joy at the mention of her Conundrum, which he titled himself. He was quite proud of the fact that he named her dessert.

After they enjoyed their meal together and had their dessert with apsinthos to wash it down, Dormé's thoughts returned to the unexplained emotions she struggled to understand.

Anakin could tell something was on her mind, but he didn't know for sure what it was, even though he could sense her feelings. It wasn't as difficult for him to pinpoint the emotions because of his past experience with Padmé, but he also knew this was different for him. Somehow, it was even scarier because if things didn't work out with Dormé, he didn't know what he would do. His throat suddenly went dry.

Before he had a chance to speak, Dormé kissed him. When he didn't respond, Dormé backed away, embarrassed by her actions. All of the other times men had kissed her first, and now she believed she wasn't supposed to do that. She took the initiative because she had wanted to kiss him. She hadn't wanted to kiss someone so badly and now she feared that he didn't want her to.

Anakin was stunned at first, even though he knew he ought to have anticipated her kiss through the Force. But there were many times when Dormé caught him off guard. Sensing that she was feeling the way he was feeling, he gave up trying to figure things out and kissed her.

It wasn't long before things went hurtling out of control. Neither one of them had the ability to think straight, let alone take things slowly. Even though she was healing, Dormé couldn't have stopped herself from wanting to be with Anakin that evening and Anakin could only think about the new sensations he was feeling from her. It wasn't like anything he experienced before.

When they both recovered from the heady rush of their lovemaking, Dormé whispered, 'I've never felt like this—' She too had a hard time explaining it. 'I don't want to be with anyone else.'

Barely able to keep his eyes open, Anakin murmured in reply, 'I love you, Dormé.' Then he fell asleep with his nose buried in her hair and a content smile on his face.

* * *

The next morning, Anakin's comm. woke them up, but Anakin kissed her brow and told her, 'Just go back to sleep. I'll see you as soon as I can.' With that, he dressed and hurried back to the Jedi Temple.

However, though he was supposed to be focused on his duties, his thoughts kept drifting back to Dormé. Had they rushed into things? Would she regret being with him? Would she think that he was just like all of the other men she had been with? He cursed himself for not having more restraint. He didn't want to be just like the others. He wanted her to know that he was serious about her, that he loved her. He couldn't remember telling her that he loved her. He could only remember jumping into bed with her, even though she was still healing. This just made him feel worse. He should have been able to control himself. He was a Jedi after all.

At the same time, Anakin knew what it would mean should he pronounce undying love and ask her to marry him without having even been on a first date. Dormé didn't want to be tied down and it wasn't like he was in a position to be either. He had been insane to suggest such a thing to Padmé and he definitely did not want to ruin what chances he had with Dormé… But what could their relationship really be anyway?

Meanwhile, Dormé began trying to figure out whether she ought to tell anyone about the new developments in her relationship with Anakin. At first she thought of talking to Moteé about it, since Dormé looked up to the handmaiden who was the first to take her under her wing, but then Dormé remembered it was Moteé's idea not to become attached to anyone. Moteé seemed to believe that men weren't worth wasting ones time with outside of having fun once in awhile. That wasn't at all how Dormé felt about Anakin. She didn't think Moteé would approve, so she kept silent.

In the end, Dormé couldn't contain her happiness any longer. When Saché stopped by in the afternoon during her lunch break, Dormé had to tell her.

Saché wasn't nearly as pleased about the news as Dormé had hoped she would be. 'You have to remember that he's a Jedi, Dormé. This can't be anything more.'

'What do you mean?' Dormé asked, crestfallen.

'Whatever hopes and dreams you have cooking up in that head of yours, Skywalker is a commander in the army of the Republic and a Jedi. His duty is first and foremost to the protection of the galaxy. He's not someone that will be home every night. You can't count on him. I don't want you to get your hopes up, thinking that he'll abandon all of that for you.'

Dormé frowned. 'You're being ridiculous. Why would I ask him to do that? I thought you'd be happy for me.'

'We know how well this turned out for Padmé,' Saché said. She wasn't trying to be rude, but she was trying to help her sister see the whole picture.

Dormé nodded. She could see that Saché just wouldn't understand. 'We'll make it work. If he wants to, we'll find a way. I just feel that it's the right thing to do, Saché. I haven't been so sure of anything in my life.'

Later that afternoon, there was a chime at her door and she went to answer it. She thought it would be Moteé or Ellé, but instead, it was a tall young man who was one of Moteé's frequent _friends_. She remembered that he was a senator, but couldn't remember what planet or system he represented.

'I heard about what happened to you,' The Falleen senator said, politely entering her apartment.

Dormé was quite stunned by this. Surely he wasn't talking about Anakin, was he?

'Moteé might not say it, but she is very worried about you. I just wanted to stop by and let you know that if you need anything, you can contact me.'

Dormé could tell that he was slightly put off by her scars, but also somewhat intrigued by her. She didn't know what to make of it.

'Here's my number,' he said, slipping her a datachip. 'Anytime,' he repeated before heading out.

Curious about this, Dormé wondered what sort of business he was in and why he felt the need to see her. Did Moteé think she would lose her job too?

* * *

Just before dinner time, Anakin showed up at Dormé's apartment. He looked as though something was weighing on his mind.

'Are you all right?' she asked as he entered. It had been a long day already with much confusion. Now she was concerned that Anakin was having second thoughts.

'We need to talk,' he replied almost reluctantly as he went to sit on the couch.

Dormé moved to his side and sat down next to him. She waited for him to speak, wondering what was going on. She also wondered if he would have to leave again soon.

'About what happened last night…' he began tentatively. 'That's not how I wanted to go about things. I never intended to, but I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry.'

'You didn't mean it when you said you loved me?' she asked, not understanding why he was regretting what passed between them.

His eyes widened as he realised that he had told her he loved her. 'No, no that not what I meant—I just didn't want to rush things with you. I want to date you properly, not to be just like those other men you've known. I don't want you to think that I'm like that, that I only wanted to be with you for one time, for one night. I want to be with you always. I don't want to be with anyone else, but I'm afraid if I told you that you'd think I was rushing things again. I know you don't want to be tied down, but I—'

Dormé was stunned by this revelation and took it all in. 'Anakin, no one's ever said anything like that to me. I never thought that you would feel the same way or that you would consider me as—I mean, I didn't think— When we talked before about the future, what we wanted…it sounded like we want the same things. Would you want to share that future with me? Would you want to make a life together like we talked about, like we both dreamed?'

'More than anything in the galaxy!' he cheered, giving her a careful hug. It was difficult to contain his excitement, but he was mindful of her wounds. 'You'll marry me?'

Dormé was cautious about the idea of marriage though because of how her own parents behaved. She didn't want to become like that. 'I know we're friends, but that won't change will it? I mean, no matter what happens, you'll still be my friend, right? You wouldn't change?'

Anakin exhaled in relief, shaking his head. 'No, I don't want anything to change. I will always be your friend, Dormé.'

Dormé didn't think about Saché's advice, what she said about the Jedi Order, or the severe truth that he wouldn't be able to follow through with the promises. Instead, Dormé thought of Anakin just as a person, the man she loved and who loved her in return. Elated, she kissed him and held him tightly.

They spent the rest of the evening attempting a new holo game that Anakin thought was incredibly cool, but Dormé failed miserably at it. Once she tired of it, they had dinner and watched a movie before falling asleep on the couch. It was as though nothing had changed, except for the fact that the kisses shared held more meaning and the touches and caresses were full of love and devotion. Even if they had experienced physical intimacy with other people, when they were together, it was as though there had been no one else before them and there would be no one afterward.

In the morning, Dormé made them breakfast and showed him the datachip of the fellow that stopped by the day before. 'He didn't seem very nice, even though he was pretending to be concerned about me. I know he's a good friend of Moteé, but he didn't seem like a genuine person, if you know what I mean. He made it seem like I would be losing my job soon.' She didn't need to remind him about her scars.

Anakin had a look at it. 'You mind if I take this with me today? I want to see if I can find anything about this guy.'

'Sure. I don't have any use for it,' she replied.

'There's something else that I didn't tell you last night,' Anakin confessed. 'I have to go to Christophsis.'

'Where's that?'

'The Outer Rims,' he said. 'I don't want to go, but I know that if I don't do it, they'll send someone less capable of handling the situation. I wish the senate would stop debating about stupid things and make a quick decisive action against the Separatists so we would end this war. It's politics that's interfering with the Jedi's abilities to get the job done. It's incredibly frustrating. I just want it to be over so we could start our life together.'

Dormé understood that he didn't want to let Obi-Wan or his brothers in arms down. She too thought of the clones as individuals who hadn't signed up for this war that they were forced to be a part of.

It was clear that even the Supreme Chancellor put his faith in the Chosen One of the Jedi prophecy, the one who was supposed to save them all. Anakin didn't seem to believe this anymore than Dormé did, but the fact of the matter was that Anakin was very good at what he did. He was a good commander and both his dedication and resolve convinced her that his place was with his brothers to end this war. This was something she admired in him and supported his difficult decision to leave once more.

* * *

An endless cycle of missions and long absences from Coruscant continued for a year and during that time, whenever he was home, Dormé was there at the transports to meet him. People began to talk, but Dormé didn't pay them any mind. She didn't care that they called her a _kinattu_ of the Jedi. The only she cared about was that she could see her beloved again.

For Anakin, their brief reunions were the only times he was at peace with himself and the universe. His dances with the dark side only increased the longer he was away from Coruscant and the woman he considered his wife. Though he didn't intentionally keep this darker part of him away from Dormé, it wasn't something he was thrilled about sharing.

Dormé, for her part, left the position of handmaiden when Supreme Chancellor Palpatine requested her service. At his bidding, she became one of aides and personal assistants. It was a leap up the pay scale and she was able to afford a nicer place to live, one closer to the chancellor's office. However, Dormé was very conscientious about her spending because she was secretly saving up for the moment the war ended and Anakin and she could find a place to live together. Even though they both regarded each other as home, Dormé was practical about wanting to find a perfect place for them to live and eventually raise a family.

Saché was hardly thrilled about Dormé's new position, but Dormé didn't hear the wariness in her sister's voice. Instead, she heard the congratulations and regarded this well. The Supreme Chancellor was from Naboo after all, so it was only natural that he would want another from his home planet to help him out. He was a very busy man after all and someone had to make sure everything was in order. Dormé took the job with full confidence because Anakin was a good friend of the chancellor and had known him since he was a boy. Anakin's joy at this new position also increased her happiness about it.

The tasks she had to perform for the chancellor were very similar to what she had to do for Padmé, except that she didn't have to aid in dressing the chancellor or performing security duties. In was less hands-on and she was still rather out of the public's eye.

They were both oblivious to the chancellor's true motives.

Anakin was the first to reveal their relationship to the chancellor, who was very pleased about it. His support meant the world to both Anakin and Dormé and so they were able to carry on their romance without worry.

But the media was far from kind and though they had been discreet, it was getting harder to keep their affections a secret. There were times when they would sneak kisses in a hallway when they thought no one was watching.

The most popular holodrama of the year was one about the Jedi, or rather archetypes of the Jedi, the Old Guard, starring Commander Stardancer, his student, and Master Cantra. The latest episodes were so scandalous that had the Jedi not been so preoccupied with real world issues, they would have put a stop to it. The slander against the Jedi was only increasing and when asked for a comment, the Supreme Chancellor backed up the Jedi Order, saying that 'this sort of slander will occur, but everyone has more important things to deal with than the workings of actors and fancy sets.'

The videos with the most hits included Master Cantra and Commander Stardancer freeing slaves and then proceeding to have _relations_ with some of the females. Then Cantra went to see his old mistress, a leader of a thousand systems to help her bring peace to her realm while Stardancer's affair with a married woman wound him in big trouble with his superiors.

While these episodes were popular, it only fuelled the public's desire to find secret affairs about the real life Jedi. When Master Windu saved a young girl from being captured by bounty hunters, the media frenzied for any secret _affair_, entirely inappropriate and demeaning as it was for the girl and her family. Ultimately, the Jedi's wonder boy, Skywalker, and his former master, Kenobi, got the worst of their heat. They assumed both of the Jedi were in a relationship with Senator Amidala and they fought over her. There were rumours about a set of Twi'lek twins and other female Jedi, but nothing was ever said about handmaidens or former handmaidens of Senator Amidala.

During an intense space battle in the mid-rim, Anakin received a message from an unknown source. Once Anakin landed his ship on the rocky terrain, he flicked the holo on. At first, he thought it was a message from Dormé because it was a holo of the two of them kissing. He smiled and thought of holding her in his arms.

But then a gnarled voice came over the comm., 'I know your secret, Skywalker. Deliver 18,000 credits to me or I release this to every press known to the Republic and to the Separatists.'

Whoever did this, they were going to pay all right. They would pay with blood.

* * *

A/N: Coming up - Obi-Wan and Sabé share a private moment together while Palpatine weaves his lies further into Anakin's head.


	4. Deception

After a long day in her new position as one of the Supreme Chancellor's aids, Dormé was exhausted. With an aching head and languid body, Dormé had a hard time getting back to her apartment. She felt almost numb in her arms and legs. She didn't bother undressing or taking off her shoes before collapsing.

Two days passed and Saché arrived at Dormé's apartment to see if she was all right. She hadn't heard from her and Dormé failed to meet up with her for lunch. She found Dormé lying still on the couch and at first couldn't tell if she was breathing. She summoned the nearest medical centre and while she waited for their arrival, she attempted to rouse Dormé.

Unfortunately, even when the emergency team arrived, they weren't able to diagnose her ailment. Dormé was still alive, but in a very deep sleep. They gave her injections and put her on constant digital monitoring, but their lack of diagnosis didn't sit well with Saché who demanded answers from them.

Once Dormé finally came around, the medics sent her home. Saché was infuriated that they would just send Dormé home without even telling her what caused her exhaustion.

Sabé was able to talk Saché down as she tried to explain, 'It must be something to do with Anakin and what's happening to him on the battlefield. Who knows what he's going through right now. It makes the most sense, doesn't it?'

Saché ended up having to break the news to Dormé that she had been asleep for two days.

Dormé was shocked to find out that she had missed a day of work as well as their lunch and immediately apologised, feeling guilty about it. She felt worse about that than scared about what might have happened to cause her to sleep for so long.

'There wasn't anything out of the ordinary. In fact, that day, I didn't have any senate duties either and that usually wears me out more than anything else. Mostly I was just working on crunching numbers and trying to work out the chancellor's upcoming schedule…'

'I really have a bad feeling about this,' Saché admitted. 'I don't like your new job and I don't think you should work for him anymore. That man gives me the creeps. I don't know why. He just does. Sabé can't stand to be around him at all.'

'He's been so kind to me, to all of us, especially Anakin—and Padmé too. It's not like Padmé has anymore use for me.'

'I'm sure we could find you something else to do that didn't rely on your ability to portray her double,' Saché insisted. 'You can work security with me. Soren—Typho would be thrilled to have another hand—Please, Dormé.'

Dormé wasn't sure about any of this. 'I was just really tired, but I'm better now. I make three times what I did as a handmaiden. He really doesn't work me that hard, honestly. You can see for yourself if you want to.'

Saché knew that there wouldn't be any getting through to Dormé, not unless she had evidence and she couldn't get evidence of the chancellor overworking Dormé or whatever he was doing. If she was going to get her sister out of this, she would need help.

When Saché heard that Master Kenobi was back from Geonosis and wounded, she was at first concerned for the Jedi Master, but then the idea came to her that perhaps once he was healed, he would be able to help her with Dormé. If she mentioned her ideas to any of the other handmaidens, they would have thought she was mad. Surely, the chancellor was a noble man who had done so much good for the galaxy… But if Master Kenobi was able to use his Force powers to see the ultimate truth of the matter, that would certainly sway Dormé enough to get a new job, wouldn't it?

But when Saché arrived at the Jedi run medical centre, she overheard Sabé speaking to Obi-Wan. She hadn't intended to listen in; however, though she didn't want to interrupt, she didn't want the opportunity to speak to the Jedi Master pass her by.

'…and you know that all of my accomplishments as a Jedi have been my endeavours to win your favour,' the Master Jedi softly confessed as he took Sabé's hand.

'Just as mine as a servant of the Naboo has been to seek honour for you,' Sabé replied with a soft smile. She gave his hand a squeeze.

Their eyes spoke more than their voices ever could, but before anything else could be said, Saché cleared her throat and entered, albeit slightly awkwardly. 'I have a favour to ask of you, Master Kenobi. I wasn't sure who to go to about this, but I know Sabé trust you and I trust her with my life…'

Obi-Wan blushed at the interruption, though there wasn't anything to be ashamed of. 'I will do what I can to help—'

'You're healing—' Sabé objected, almost wishing that Sache would have asked her about this first, as though she had any say over Obi-Wan's well-being.

'It has to do with Dormé…'

Saché explained the situation, wondering if the Jedi might have any idea what might be causing this. 'The scary thing is this isn't the first time that Dormé's suddenly lost all energy. But this is the first time she's been hospitalized for it.'

As the story began to sink in, Obi-Wan scratched his beard, considering all of the possibilities. 'I will have to observe her and see this firsthand. There might be something far more sinister than a mere hard day of work. If the medical droids could not find anything, it might be a new virus that hasn't been registered in their system.'

It certainly was a possibility, though Saché still thought it had to do with the chancellor. Perhaps he was testing this new virus on Dormé. She spoke of her ideas to Soren, who disagreed.

'Why would he test it on Dormé? There isn't a point for him to do something like that. There are plenty of other people that would even volunteer to aid the Republic in this way,' Soren replied. 'I agree that Dormé could use some time off though. Maybe she could stay at your family's house for awhile for a holiday?'

'Yes…' Saché agreed aloud, though her mind was still going over various situations and potential plots. If Dormé were to take a holiday, Saché knew there would be no resolution to this case, not until the plot was uncovered. Though she was concerned for her sister's safety, Saché wanted also to stop whatever this evil plot was and see to it that the threat was extinguished.

* * *

Dormé continued to suffer from long bouts of incapacitation, but she the Supreme Chancellor's private medical team solely took care of her and refused to disclose the nature of her condition to anyone. However, they were certain to make sure that Dormé was back to her normal self when Anakin arrived for a short visit.

Palpatine was conscientious enough to disclose part of Dormé's troubling condition to Anakin, but assured him that she was going to be just fine, that she was overworking herself in spite of the chancellor's best intentions for her to take a holiday. At his urging, they would both take up Saché's offer to stay at her family home on Naboo. 'I think the Jedi would agree that you need to rest as well, my son.'

Anakin furrowed his brow, not wanting to reveal the reasons behind his sleeplessness. 'It's been a rough few weeks,' was all that he would say on the matter. He then told the chancellor about the threat he received. The scandals made Dormé out to be a whore of the Jedi and the scars on her face were advertised like she enjoyed being tortured by his sword. 'Whoever he is—he knows about us and threatened to reveal us to the holonews unless I pay him. Where am I going to get 18,000 credits?'

Palpatine secretly smiled to himself about this as he placed and arm around Anakin. 'Don't worry, Anakin. I can give you 18,000 credits. I'll have them tagged too so that we'll know who this person is and who, if anyone, they are working for.'

Anakin was dumbfounded. He hadn't intended on asking the chancellor for the money and was even more surprised that the credits were offered. 'I don't know how to thank you—How can I repay you for your kindness?'

'Take Lady Dormé to Naboo,' the chancellor replied. 'The Jedi can deal without you for a week. See to it that my best assistant returns in full health.'

'Thank you, Chancellor,' Anakin bashfully accepted. 'Your friendship means a great deal to us both.'

Palpatine nodded and watched as Anakin made a polite bow before existing the Supreme Chancellor's private chamber.

He had a droid bring him a fresh, warm cup of tea and turned on light music. Everything was going on schedule and he had a moment to relax, basking in his own brilliance. As the dark side continued to fester in Anakin's life, slowly taking over, Dormé was providing Palpatine with an endless source of power. The stupidity of the Jedi Order knew no bounds and soon enough, Palpatine would be the Supreme Emperor and Ruler of the Galaxy.

The Jedi had no idea about his increase in dark side power, that he had Dormé to thank for it and that soon Anakin would be his apprentice. Dormé was a conduit for the destruction of the Order and Palpatine would continue to take from her. He didn't discount Anakin's need for her and thought this would be the perfect opportunity for Anakin to embrace his darker side fully.

However, Palpatine was entirely mistaken of Anakin's relationship with Dormé. Palpatine didn't understand that while he drained Dormé of her almost untraceable Force signature, Anakin was able to heal in her arms. Where Palpatine saw a source of power, Anakin found peace. Where Palpatine took, Anakin gave.

Once their week together was over, Dormé was pregnant, though neither of them knew this. When she returned to work and he returned to battle, Dormé was rejuvenated in ways she never felt before.

Palpatine sensed this and his urge to drain her increased dramatically. It was an urge almost stronger than his need for the dark side. While she typed up reports for him, he lurked outside the office, slowly tapping in to her Force signature. It was then he found out about the baby. It was not the first victim to pay the price for his lust for power and would not be the last.

Empowered with the dark side, he initiated the attack on another system, drawing the Separatists further into the war and increasing the Republic's need for a swift end to the war.

After work ended, Dormé felt sharp pains in her lower abdomen and it wasn't long before she discovered the truth: she had miscarried. Dormé blamed herself for the loss of her first child and tearfully sent a message to Anakin with the news.

Sabé did her best to comfort her, though she could not personally relate to such a horrible event.

Meanwhile, Saché's need for vengeance escalated and she could no longer be a part of the Republic or serve the senator who wasn't doing anything about it.

It was then that Padmé revealed her secret alliance with other members of the Loyalist Committee, those who felt the chancellor had been in power for long enough. Padmé invited Saché and the other trusted handmaidens to join her in the alliance to secretly seek the downfall of the chancellor. However, Saché didn't breathe a word of this to Dormé.

* * *

It was just after Anakin found out about the whereabouts of General Grievous when Anakin received Dormé's message. Obi-Wan and he were on a command carrier and Anakin informed his troops to go without him. Obi-Wan went to speak with Anakin who was in no mood for conversation. 'I have to go,' he said, not wanting to explain.

'Anakin, you can't leave in the middle of a battle. We have the location of Grievous. We can detain him, get the information we need, and end this war!' Obi-Wan's frustration with his brother shown through, in spite of his attempts to remain calm.

'It's—I have to go!' Anakin shouted as he stormed out of the command centre.

It seemed like just weeks ago when they were on Florrum, helping the natives against the threat of pirates, who they eventually found out were in league with the Separatists. Armoured tanks moved into the space port and gunned down a Weequay female who was heavy with child. He saw the life drain from the woman's face right before his eyes. There was nothing he could do.

Obi-Wan persisted, 'Anakin, listen to me,' as he followed him to his ship. He had a feeling it was about Padmé because he knew Anakin had feelings for her. The last time they faced Dooku, Anakin shouted about going after Padmé when they had a job to do. 'Padmé is a strong woman—'

Incensed, Anakin hissed, 'This isn't about Padmé!'

'Dormé?' Obi-Wan asked. 'Saché and Sabé can help her,' he reminded Anakin. 'We have more pressing matters here. Everyone has to make sacrifices. This is war.'

'I know!' Anakin whirled around, unconsciously drawing on the dark side. 'But there are some sacrifices that I was never willing to make!'

It was then that Obi-Wan took a step back and sensed the darkness threatening to swallow his brother. That brief glimpse into Anakin's dual nature revealed the truth to Obi-Wan and left him stunned. Anakin left before Obi-Wan had a chance to do anything to stop him.

As much as Obi-Wan wanted to speak to Anakin again and to deal with this problem himself, hoping to get through to Anakin before it was too late, Obi-Wan knew that he didn't have the chance to do so right now. He had a mission: Grievous would not escape the Jedi this time. Instead of trying to stop Anakin leaving, he sent a brief message to the Jedi Council about what he witnessed in Anakin and continued on the mission himself.

In a whirlwind, Anakin flew his ship back to Coruscant, fighting tears of anger and regret for not being there for Dormé. There had been a child, one they would never know because of this damned war. He didn't care if everyone knew about them anymore. He didn't care if the Jedi found out. All he cared about was getting home.

* * *

A/N: Coming up - _'There's been a change of plans,' Anakin replied through clenched teeth as he ignited his lightsaber._


	5. Peace

Anakin landed on Amidala's private balcony and raced inside. He pushed past Threepio and the handmaidens he didn't know by name. Her residence was closer to Dormé's residence than the chancellor's busy landing platform, so he hurried as quickly as he could to her apartment.

Dormé caught him in the hallway before he could reach the apartment and was soon caught up in his embrace. 'I'm so sorry—' she said, barely able to say anything else as s knot formed in her throat. 'Anakin…'

He stroked her back and tried to calm her as tears came to his own eyes. 'It's not your fault. It wasn't your fault, Dormé. Please don't think that.'

She knew he was busy, but she was so glad that he was here. 'I didn't know until it was already gone—I wanted it more than anything.'

'I know; me too.' It was hard to remain strong, to keep himself together for her, but he had to. Stroking her back, he held her close and kissed her tears. 'Did they say anything about what happened?'

She shook her head. 'They just said these things can happen. It was too early to see anything else. I thought there was something wrong with me, but they said it was natural.'

Anakin wasn't satisfied with this answer, but knew it wasn't the time to say anything more. He would speak to the chancellor about this himself later.

Feeling him tense, Dormé looked up at his stormy expression. 'Do you have to leave?'

'I'm not going anywhere,' he replied, tightening his arms around her.

* * *

That evening, while Dormé was _under strict orders_ to relax, Anakin went to pay an unsolicited visit to the supreme chancellor. Unfortunately, when Anakin arrived, the chancellor was not there. Anakin bypassed the security system and entered anyway, deciding he would just have to wait until his return.

While he waited, a message flashed on the holocom resting on the chancellor's desk. Anakin knew that he shouldn't view it, but curiosity got the better of him. The face was unfamiliar, but the voice…

_'As you've requested, Lord Sidious, I forwarded the appropriate information to Dooku. I expect my payment in full…'_

It was the man who threatened to reveal his relationship with Dormé to the public, the man who demanded 18,000 credits. Now Anakin had a face to go with the voice. He would hunt him down like the rat he was and kill him without mercy. But first, he had the chancellor to deal with.

When Palpatine returned to his office, he was surprised to sense Anakin there. He could sense his anger from across the building. 'Anakin…I thought you were en-route to capture General Grievous.'

'There's been a change of plans,' Anakin replied through clenched teeth as he ignited his lightsaber.

'What's all this about?'

'You're the Sith Lord, aren't you? The one we've been looking for…but the Jedi have been blind to it all this time. You hired that scumbag to threaten Dormé and me—you've been behind this all along!'

'The Jedi were behind it. I merely intervened and paid him off,' Palpatine tried to explain, lying through his teeth as only a true politician could. 'Listen to me—the Jedi would never let you be together. They've known all along—they killed your baby—Yes, I know about it too…'

'LIAR!' Anakin shouted, moving to attack Palpatine.

Palpatine defended himself with his own ligthsaber and an intense duel followed, during which Palpatine tried to turn him to his side. He expressed his desire to train Anakin in the ways of the dark side, but the boy wasn't listening to him.

Anakin was in no mood for games and his single-minded determination led to him slicing off Palpatine head and watching his body fall over to the floor.

But even Palpatine's death wasn't enough to quench his thirst for blood. He knew Zurros, the Senator of Falleen, was responsible for the threats. Entrenched in his rage, Anakin marched into the senatorial suite and everyone guarding or serving the senator met a bloody end.

'General Skywalk—' the man began, but his sentence never completed as Anakin Force-choked him until his eyes burst from his sockets. Killing him wasn't enough. He had to make him suffer first.

The remains of the Falleen senator decorated the walls and floor of the apartment before Anakin left.

* * *

Anakin returned to his beloved with blood staining his Jedi garb and exhaustion wearing on him.

'Anakin, what's happened? Are you injured?' Dormé asked, helping him out of the blood-stained garments and into the shower to wash him off. He was in a daze and uncommunicative as she wiped the blood from his face and arms.

'I killed him,' Anakin mumbled while she towelled him off.

She thought he was delusional at first. 'Killed who?'

'The men who threatened us,' he replied with a smile. 'No one's going to get in our way anymore. I won't let them. I'll keep you safe.'

Certainly, Dormé believed, Anakin was exhausted. He wasn't making any sense. She drew back the covers and helped him into bed. He fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

Dormé laundered his clothes before climbing into bed next to him, wondering just what had happened and how this would affect their future.

In the morning, Saché's voice called loudly as she banged her fist on the door. The buzzer sounded loudly and the banging continued until Dormé answered it. Saché flew in, shouting, 'Anakin killed the Supreme Chancellor and a senator from Falleen—Dormé, you're not safe here, you need to come with me to Naboo right now—'

It was then that Saché's eyes found Anakin's utility belt and lightsaber tossed haphazardly on the couch. 'He's here?' she whispered.

Dormé furrowed her brow, trying to take it all in. 'I don't understand.'

'Dormé, he's a killer, a murderer—the senate's in a state of panic, thinking the Jedi are now out to get them all. The Republic's without a leader—there's a warrant out of his arrest and the Jedi—'

Anakin stumbled half-asleep from the bedroom, completely naked. 'What's going on, Dormé?'

Saché's eyes widened as she quickly looked away from him. 'Listen to me, Dormé, please!'

'What the frak is she doing here?' Anakin demanded.

'Put on some clothes, will you?' Saché demanded, still averting her eyes.

Anakin cursed more and went to throw on some clean boxers before complaining of a headache. 'Keep it down will you?'

'You've really frakked things up, Skywalker,' Saché said.

'Anakin, we have to leave or you'll be arrested.'

'I'm not going anywhere, not without a fight!'

'You're not making sense. Saché said you killed the chancellor—'

'_He_ was a Sith Lord! I had to kill him—he was the one who made all of this happen. He's the one behind all of it!'

Saché was somehow not surprised by all of this. 'While I disagree with the way you handled it, I don't think there would have been another way to relieve him of power. However, you also killed a senator and you don't have any evidence to prove any of this. No one believes you and the whole Republic is out for your head on a pike. If you're going to leave, you need to go now.'

'She's right, Anakin, we have to go,' Dormé said as she hurriedly dressed and yanked her boots on.

He followed her to the bedroom and finished dressing as well. 'You're not living on the run with me Dormé. It's not fair to you.'

'We don't have time to debate this right now, Anakin.'

'What kind of life would we have?' he argued as he

'I don't care, so long as I'm with you!' Dormé insisted.

It was a struggle, but Anakin took her by the arms, 'Dormé, I'll come back. I'll find you. But right now, it's safer for you to stay here.'

'I was going to surprise you with this when I told you about the baby,' Dormé began. 'I found a place for us, on Delaya…I was going to use the credits earned from service to the chancellor to pay for it.' She showed him a holo of the planet and the home she found there. She placed it in his hand. 'I'm not giving up on this dream.'

Anakin took the datachip from her hand and with reverence, placed it safely in his utility belt. Touching her scarred cheek, he leant in to place a tender kiss on his lips. He didn't say anything else, not trusting himself to make promises to her that he couldn't keep.

On his way out, he looked to Saché. 'Take care of her, please.'

Saché nodded and watched as the fallen Jedi donned his cloak, placing the hood over his head as he exited.

* * *

Knowing had to be careful, Anakin stealthily took public transport out of the senatorial district and to the ships leaving Coruscant. He sneaked onto a mercenary vessel that was heading in the direction of the Republic outpost where he knew Obi-Wan would be taking the Separatist general.

When he finally found Obi-Wan's command carrier, Anakin stole aboard, using the Force to fool the troopers into believing he was just another officer rather than the Jedi the whole Republic hunted.

Obi-Wan sensed Anakin's presence, but allowed him to believe that he didn't until they were alone. The door to the command centre slid shut behind Anakin and Obi-Wan slowly turned to face him. He patiently waited for his brother to explain what was going on.

'Obi-Wan—I know I've done some bad things. I know I've used the dark side and I shouldn't have. I've been in a relationship that's unapproved by the Jedi Council. Dormé and I want to start a family—but killing the chancellor is something I will not apologise for. He was the Sith Lord we've been looking for all of these years. I don't have proof of it yet, but I'm working on it—'

'I've already told the Council about your use of the dark side, Anakin. I'm sorry…'

'But I only used it a few times…and it was in battle or to defend the ones I love.'

'What about the senator?'

'He threatened Dormé and me—He made me pay him off, but then I found out the chancellor was behind all of this…'

'He ought to have been brought to justice, not killed,' Obi-Wan disagreed.

'There wasn't time for that! Are you with me or against me?'

'I'm with you.' Obi-Wan wanted to help Anakin, but he also knew that his loyalties were with the Republic. 'Technically, I have to arrest you and bring you to trial.'

'I need your help. Please…if you bring me back to Coruscant under arrest, I won't have anything to prove my innocence.'

'Dooku was his apprentice, wasn't he?' Obi-Wan thought aloud.

Anakin's eyes lit up. 'We can capture Dooku and have him explain things to the senate. That's it!'

* * *

Obi-Wan and Anakin brought the disarmed and wounded General Grievous to Coruscant. They fought side-by-side to infiltrate the Separatist camp and contain Count Dooku. With Dormé and their future on his mind, Anakin refrained from using the dark side. It was an uphill battle, but one that he, along with Obi-Wan's help, would accomplish.

Though the Republic was forgiving of Anakin war crimes, the Jedi were not. He was no longer allowed to be affiliated with the Order. Anakin was not as disappointed about this as he thought he would be. Obi-Wan was also surprised by their ruling, but pleased at Anakin's reaction to the news.

Anakin knew he wouldn't be able to thank Obi-Wan enough for everything he did, especially how much faith he had in him. At the conclusion of the council meeting, Anakin embraced his brother, knowing it wasn't likely they would see each other for a long time. 'May the Force be with you,' he said.

'And with you, brother,' Anakin replied, smiling as he waved goodbye to Obi-Wan and boarded the ship that would take him home.

It was morning on Delaya when Anakin's ship touched down. The start of a new day was also the start of a new life for Anakin. He walked up the garden pathway to the small thatched house surrounded by greenery. It was early, but he could already smell Dormé baking something. He entered their home to find her still in one of his t-shirts and starship boxers. He took a moment to put the sight to memory before announcing his presence.

Even though she hadn't heard or viewed the holonews yet, Dormé knew that Anakin was all right. After all of this time, she felt it as though it was second nature. Smiling, Dormé slipped her arms around him. Breathing him in, she said, 'Welcome home.'

With the war over, many clones no longer had an occupation. Anakin remained in close contact with his comrades and invited them to be a part of the small business that Dormé and he started together. Dormé managed the finances and Anakin ran the major duties of their import/export trade. Sensitive to the needs to the local populace, any extra income they didn't need for their own family was given regularly to local children's funds. Free from the restrictions of politics they had lived with their entire lives, they were now free to live their lives in peace. It was a life their children would be proud to inherit.

The End


End file.
